


[podfic] The Greater Night Vale Medical Community

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [52]
Category: Parks and Recreation, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon-Typical Horror, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Leslie meets Night Vale's newest nurse.
Relationships: Leslie Knope & Ann Perkins
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 12





	[podfic] The Greater Night Vale Medical Community

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Greater Night Vale Medical Community](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099584) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



****Title:** [The Greater Night Vale Medical Community](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1099584) **  
** **

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/profile)[neveralarch](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Parks and Recreation (fusion with Night Vale)

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:05:05

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/53%20\(P&R\)%20_The%20Greater%20Night%20Vale%20Medical%20Community_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
